HOOK, LA DOUCHE ET TAHITI
by OoNakuoO
Summary: Après son arrivé dans notre monde, Hook tente tant bien que mal de s'acclimater dans ce monde étrange, où la magie est remplacée par la technologie.


Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'écrire une fois que je l'ais eu en tête. Aussi c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la série Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.**  
**

* * *

"HOOK !" Appela Emma.

"Yes Love ?" demanda Killian absorbé par cette merveilleuse petite boite noire magique, un écran s'il se souvenait bien.

"Allez prendre votre douche, vous en avez besoin" lui reprocha-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

"... Une douche Love ? Qu'est-ce ?" demanda le pirate avec un regard perdu.

" Sérieusement ? C'est pour se laver" lui dit-elle avec amusement.

"Je vous ferez dire que je me suis lavé dans le lac il y a trois jours darling, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus propre !" répondit le capitaine offusqué que la princesse pense qu'il n'avait aucune hygiène.

"... Trois jours ?! Pas étonnant que vous sentiez si fort !" grimaça Emma, "Je ne sais pas comment ça marche à Neverland, sur votre bateau ou d'autres mondes, mais ici c'est minimum une douche par jour !"

" Une douche par jour ? Qui voudrait se laver tous les jours ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

" Les gens civilisés" répondit-elle du tac au tac.

"Qu'êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer Love ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton offensé.

"Si vous ne le faites pas, vous ne mangerez pas !" menaça-t-elle, tout en retournant dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson de son rôti.

Face à la menace de la princesse blonde, Killian décida d'obtempérer et d'obtenir sa revanche plus tard. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discutez avec la blonde entêtée et qu'elle mettrait vraiment sa menace à exécution.

Sortant sur le balcon après s'être déshabillé et avoir laissé ses vêtements sur le canapé, il étendit les bras vers le ciel et inspira profondément.

"TAAAHITIII !" Entonna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante qui s'entendit dans tout le quartier.

Sous le regard ahuri des passants, Hook maintenait la pose tout en se demandant quand ça allait arrivée. Au bout d'une minute les bras toujours tendus vers le ciel, il réessaya avec encore plus de force.

...

Voyant que toujours rien ne venait, il s'écria :

"EMMA !"

"Au nom du ciel qu'il y a-t-il Hook ?!" s'exaspéra-t-elle en arrivant dans le salon.

"Emma ! pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?" Lui demanda-t-il agacé.

"Qu'est-ce que... MAIS BON SANG KILLIAN QUE FAIS-TU NU SUR LE BALCON ?!" Hurla-t-elle choquée.

"Comment ça "ce que je fais nu" Love ? Mais j'essais de me laver, comme tu le souhaitais !" Répondit-il sur la défensive et agacé par les rires et les murmures des personnes qui continuaient de le regarder fixement.

"Et où as-tu vu qu'on se lavait dehors sur le balcon ? Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule tout en lui lançant son torchon pour qu'il se couvre.

"Mais dans la petite boite noir ! Des gens nus levaient les bras vers le ciel et criés "Tahiti", exactement comme je l'ais fait, si je puis ajouter, et la pluie tombée du ciel, et ils se lavaient avec ce que le jeune Henry m'a dit être, un savon magique ! Je savais donc qu'il fallait que j'aille dehors pour invoquer la pluie et le savon magique" Continua a expliquer le capitaine, qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que ça ne fasse pas comme dans la "pub", sous le regard toujours plus ahuri d'Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hook ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à invoquer la pluie. Etant le pirate borné qu'il était, il décida de retenter le coups, mais plus discrètement cette fois. Attendant qu'il fasse nuit, il entrouvrit la fenêtre du balcon après s'être assuré que Emma n'était pas encore rentrée du poste de police. Vérifiant que personne ne se trouve dans la rue, il sortit sur le balcon et sentit le vent frapper son corps nu, faisant contracter ses muscles. Levant de nouveau les bras au ciel, le regard déterminé, il s'écria :

"TAAAHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !" Il fut coupé dans son élan par la foudre qui s'abattit sur son crochet, agissant comme conducteur électrique.

Emma qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte d'entrée quand c'est arrivé, fonça vers la fenêtre ouverte et découvrit le pauvre pirate en train de se convulser par terre avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

"Bon dieu Killian ! Qu'as-tu encore fais cette fois ?!" Lui demanda-t-elle atterrée.

Toujours contrôlé par des spams, l'électrique capitaine jura de ne plus faire confiance à la méchante boite magique qui était de toute évidence maléfique. Il soupçonnait ce satané crocodile d'être derrière tout ça, après tout il ne voyait pas Emma laisser le jeune Henry en présence de cette nuisance diabolique et mensongère s'il y avait un quelconque danger...

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la pub, je vous conseille d'aller la regarder sur le net.


End file.
